


You're All Fwoosh.

by BGee93



Series: Kiss Meme Fics [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Banter, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, anon request, kiss meme, playful turned possessive kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Tsukishima and Hinata go to see a movie.Anon request from my Tumblr from my Kiss Meme (currently closed).





	You're All Fwoosh.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr-Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr-Anon).



“You giggle like a girl,” Tsukishima’s hands slid up Hinata’s sides as he kissed the others forehead. Hinata released another round of giggles as Tsukishima’s long, taped fingers brushed and tickled his skin through the thin tank top, muscles twitching and arms squirming as he tried his best to stay still. Despite his attempts to pout at the words his boyfriend chose to use, Hinata’s high giggles continued to uplift the pout into a wide grin. He did manage to speak after a minute though, to let his objections to the choice of words be known.

“Geh, mean!” several people turned to glare, a few amused but also annoyed, as Tsukishima continued laying kisses in random places along Hinata’s person, hands slowly sliding up and down Hinata’s ticklish sides. The tip of Hinata’s nose, his cheeks, the hallow, dip between his ears and neck, his chin. No place was safe from the insistence of Tsukishima’s lips. They ignored the stares from the numerous people waiting in line like them as well as the crowd shuffling around them, too absorbed in each other to care if people were watching them.

“Truth,” Tsukishima growled against Hinata’s neck, the vibrations hitting a particularly sensitive spot making the shorter, ginger squeal shrilly and do this awkward dance of flailing arms and hip swivels as he tried to get away from Tsukishima’s mouth. Someone shushed them which earned the person a sharp, deadly glare from Tsukishima over HInata’s shoulder. Thankfully Hinata didn’t see the act or else he’d scold Tsukishima for it.

“Still mean!” a hand swatted at Tsukishima’s face and he finally lifted away from Hinata, but kept his hands against his sides, digging his fingertips into the material.

“Still truth,” he grinned down at Hinata, the grin his usual sarcastic one, but his eyes gave away his true thoughts as they hooded down in soft, fondness. Hinata pouted, face dropping in a childish manner that always made Tsukishima flush even as his annoyance over it spiked. “Tch, if you’re going to pout I’m going to leave,” he began to release his hands from Hinata when Hinata suddenly stepped into his space, throwing his arms around Tsukishima and squeezing tightly.

“No!”

“Then don’t pout, it’s annoying,” Tsukishima moved his arms to wrap around Hinata’s shoulders, squeezing just a fraction of how much Hinata was to him. A dark flush rose against Tsukishima’s skin as Hinata looked up at him, resting his chin against Tsukishima’s torso as a wide grin plastered across his face at the sight of a reddened Tsukishima.

“How come you’re blushing then, if it’s so annoying?” Tsukishima coughed, turning his head away to glance anywhere but at Hinata. It was then he noticed how few people were in line at the snack bar and knew that by the time they got to the ticketbooth it would be swarming once again. Swallowing and forcing away the heat in his face as much as he could, his eyes turned down to meet Hinata’s glimmering, all too happy ones still watching him with interest.

“The snack line is shorter than you now, what do you want?” Hinata scoffed but pulled away and told Tsukishima what he wanted. They decided to use the vending machines for drinks before they went in instead of getting it at the booth so they wouldn’t be tempted to drink it before getting seated, only to have to pee once they got comfortable.

It didn’t take him long to grab their snacks, shove them into the front pouch of his hoodie and make his way back to Hinata. However, once he pinpointed the ginger who was now about halfway through the lineup he paused, a wave of annoyance and even, he daresay, anger crashed through him. Stalking quickly over to where Hinata was he turned to the person who he recognized as having been standing behind them since they got into line, and questioned his too familiar smile towards Hinata and swatted away the hand laying on Hinata’s elbow. Hinata’s face glanced up at Tsukishima in wonder as Tsukishima and the guy glared daggers at each other.

“Problem?” Tsukishima didn’t bother hiding the angered edge in his voice, knowing deep down in was fueled by stupid jealousy, as he sneered and lifted a brow to the guy who mimicked him as their brown eyes slid up and down Tsukishima a few times.

“Nah, just checking out a nice piece of ass,” the guys eyes met Tsukishima’s in a clear act of smugness, eyes flicking towards Hinata at the second part of his answer.

“He’s. Not. Interested,” he enunciated the words slowly, deliberately in a way that left a clear challenge hanging heavily in the air between them. People were staring again, but not in annoyance but in slight fear and interest of whether or not a fight was about to break out. Some back up, others turned around fully to watch.

“How about, he, answers and not you,” the guy paused at ‘he’ as he nodded a head towards Hinata who was grinning between them, finally understanding that even though he’d been having an innocent conversation with someone, who had apparently been flirting with him, Tsukishima was displaying a clear show of jealousy. And Hinata was loving it. It wasn’t very often that Tsukishima was so open with his actions and tonight he seemed extra open with the nuzzles and kisses from earlier to now.

Stepping between them before things got too heated and they were kicked out before he could see the movie he’d waited months to see, Hinata gripped Tsukishima’s hoodie strings and yanked him down into a searing kiss. Their tongues slid and swirled together in a way that there was no doubt anyone watching could miss it. The kiss was wet and messy, some spit even sliding down his chin, as they moaned into each others mouths for show. As he pulled away Hinata made sure to do it so a resounding pop lingered in the air, dove back in for one more glide of their slick lips only to pull on Tsukishima’s bottom lip as he pulled away again. 

Tilting backwards, Tsukishima struggling to hold Hinata up from causing them both to fall, he eyes the guy up from upside down.

“That answer enough for you?” his voice was chipper and happy, a hand wiped away the spit on the back of his hand as he winked at the now pissed off, shocked guy he’d just been talking to. Pulling himself up he slung his arm through Tsukishima’s and looked up into his boyfriends very, very red face. Tsukishima avoided his gaze, fiddling with his slightly steamy glasses instead. 

“Tsukki you okay? You’re all fwoosh!”

“Shut up,” the answer was sharp, but softly spoken as Tsukishima wrapped an arm around Hinata’s shoulders to pull him against his side. The arm that Hinata had had through Tsukishima’s now encircled Tsukishima’s waist, his head laid against Tsukishima’s arm as they slowly moved forward. 

A flick against his forehead caused Hinata to jerk and glare up at Tsukishima.

“Wah! What’d I do?”

“You’re too ador-troublesome!” Hinata snorted, loudly and a guttural laugh escaped. “You’re too damn troublesome!” an ‘mhmm’ vibrated through his throat as he grinned up at Tsukishima loopily. “Just.. Stop looking at me like that or I won’t walk you home,”

“Bu-” Hinata wanted to laugh again, because he knew Tsukishima would walk him home anyways.

“Say another word about me looking all fwoosh and I won’t stay over,” Hinata effectively shut up about it for the rest of the night. He did bring it up again over breakfast though as Tsukishima’s arms wrapped around him as he cooked them breakfast in Tsukishima’s hoodie and nothing else.


End file.
